Lúcio/Quotes
Spawning First spawn *''"Come on. Let’s bring it together!"'' Mid-game swap *''"Lúcio coming at you!"'' *''"Lúcio checking in the game!" (seleção/striker) Respawning *"I hope nobody saw that."'' *''"Back in the mix."'' *''"And the Beat goes on."'' *''"Take it from the top!"'' *''"Woo, time to change it up!"'' *''"I'm just getting started!"'' *''"Time for an encore!"'' Being resurrected *''"I'm too young to die."'' Using abilities Crossfade Healing: *''"Yeah, time to heal up!"'' *''"This is gonna make you feel better."'' *''"Feel the healing beat!"'' *''"Heal up!"'' *''"Healing boost!"'' *''"Let's get you patched up."'' *''"Audio medic!"'' Speed Boost: *''"Oh, oh, oh, time to accelerate!"'' *''"Time to accelerate!"'' *''"Double time!"'' *''"Speed boost!"'' *''"Yeah! Let's pick it up!"'' *''"Yeah! Let’s move it people!”'' *"Let's up the tempo." *"Move to the beat." Amp It Up *''"Amp it up!"'' *''"Wooh! You hear that?"'' *''"You feel that?"'' *''"Oh, turn it up!"'' *''"Oh, this is my jam!"'' *''"Pump up the volume!"'' *''"Raisin the volume!"'' *"Sinistro!" *"Ai sim." Sonic Amplifier (alt-fire) *''"Move back!"'' *''"Push off."'' *''"Fall back!"'' *''"Get back!"'' *''"Step to this."'' Wall Ride *''"Check this out!"'' *''"Nothing’s gonna stop me!"'' *''"I am loving this!"'' *"Aw, yeah!" Sound Barrier *''"Vamos esculachar!" (enemy) *"Oh, let’s break it down!"'' (self and ally) Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines *''"Give yourself to the rhythm."'' *''"Check this out."'' *''"Can’t stop, won’t stop."'' *''"Hit me!"'' *''"I’m on top of the world!"'' *''"I could do this all day!"'' *''"Jackpot!"'' *''"I’m not hearing that noise."'' *''"Oh, yeah!"'' *''"That’s how you get tinnitus."'' *''"Why are you so angry?'' *''"You gotta believe!"'' *''"Be champions."'' (Summer games 2016) *''”Suboptimal.” (Summer games 2017) *"Killed it." (Halloween terror 2016) *”''So good it’s scary!” ''(Halloween terror 2017) *"Happy holidays." (Winter wonderland) *"I make this look good! Real good." (Year of the Rooster) *"Just how I like it." '' (Year of the Dog) *''"You need to learn to take it easy." (Uprising) *"Boop."'' (Uprising) *''"Everyone gets their plus ones." (Anniversary) *"Have some Lucio-oh ohs." (Anniversary) Ultimate Status ;<90% *"My ultimate is charging."'' ;>90% *''"My ultimate is almost ready."'' *"My sound barrier is almost ready." ;100% * "My ultimate is ready!" * "I am ready to activate the Sound Barrier." To ally, 100% * "My ultimate is ready, let's do this!" Thanks *''"Thank you."'' *''"Thanks!"'' *"Valeu." *"Obrigado." Hello *''"Hello, hello!"'' *''"Hello!"'' *''"Hey!"'' *''"Hi!"'' *"Oi." *"E aí?" *"Fala tu." Need Healing *''"I need healing."'' *''"Someone call a doctor!"'' Acknowledge *''"I hear you."'' *''"Okay."'' *''"Got it."'' *''"Understood."'' *''"Stop the payload!" (If on defense and looking at the payload)'' *"Let's push the payload!" (If on attack and looking at the payload) *''"Let's attack the objective!" (If on attack and looking at the objective)'' *"Defend the objective." (If on defense and looking at the objective) Group Up *''"Group up with me!"'' *''"Group up!"'' *''"Let’s group up here!"'' *''"Join me!"'' Objective-based Capturing objective (defense) * "Come on, we need to get in control of the point." * "Let’s get them of our objective!" * "They’re taking the objective, let’s knock em back!" Capturing objective (attack) *''"Ha ha, I am rocking this objective!"'' *''"I’m taking the objective; you know you want some!"'' *''"Taking the objective; come on over!"'' *''"Party on the objective; who’s in?!"'' *''"I’m on the objective; you coming?"'' Captured Enemy Flag * "I'm making this look easy!" * "I coulda sworn your flag was just there!" Time running out (defense) *''"No way we’re gonna lose this, hang on." *"''We got this, just a little longer." *"We’re so close, just hang in there." Time running out (attack) *''"Come on, let’s press the attack."'' *''"Don’t give up; we can still win this."'' *"Get on the attack, or it’s game over." *"We've have to pick it up, let's attack!" Escort/Hybrid *''"I’m on the payload and moving out."'' *"Oh this payload's jumpin!" ''(If Jazzy skin is equipped) *"Moving with the payload."'' *"Special delivery on the way!" *''"This payload's bumpin'!"'' When the payload is stopped *''"Payloads stuck, let’s get it moving."'' *''"Alright, let’s push the payload."'' *''"Someone get that payload moving again."'' *''"We need to get the payload moving. Pick up the pace!"'' Losing payload (Defend) *''"Everyone, stop the payload."'' *''"Stop the payload."'' *''"Ain’t no way they’re delivering that payload, get on it!"'' *''"Payload’s moving. Let’s shut this party down."'' Special On Fire *''"Wooh! I am on fire!"'' *''"Is it hot in here? Or is it just ME?'' *''"Wooh! Check this out, I am on FIRE!"'' Health Pack *''"I feel great!"'' *''"Good as new."'' *''"Feels good!"'' Post game voting Epic *''"Thank you, thank you."'' *"Unreal!" Legendary * "I am running this show!" * "I make this look easy!" Interactions Watching an Ally get a kill *''"Have you been practicing?"'' *''"That was awesome!"'' *''"I'll take more where that came from"'' *"Nice one!" Getting Damage Boost from Mercy *''"Whoa, now that's more like it."'' *"We’re in the same wavelength." Getting Attacked *''"Oh oh!"'' *"Ugh." *''"Woah, oh!"'' *''"Whoa, hey, hey!"'' Receiving Nano boost * "BOOSTIO!" Spotting the enemy team * "They’re crashing the party." * "Here they come." * "Found them." Spotting a Sniper *''"Sniper, check your head."'' *''"Uh oh. Sniper, keep moving."'' *"S''niper! Are you blind ref?" (Selecao & Striker)'' Spotting enemy ultimates * "Take cover!" Receiving an Orb of Discord *''"That's not right."'' Spotting a Shield Generator * “They got a shield generator here somewhere.” * ”Found their shield generator, time to knock it out!” Destroying a Shield Generator * ”Enemy shield generator destroyed!” Spotting a Teleporter *''"Heads up. They got a teleporter."'' *"Heads up. They have a teleporter." *''"Found their teleporter, let’s take it out."'' *''"We need to find a teleporter."'' Destroying Teleporter *''"I hope you didn’t work too hard on that."'' *''"I just destroyed that teleporter."'' *''"I got the teleporter. That should slow them down."'' *''”Enemy teleporter destroyed.”'' Spotting a Turret *''"Check it, enemy turret ahead."'' *''"Watch out for that turret."'' Destroying a Turret *''"Enemy turret destroyed."'' *''"You remember that turret? Me neither!"'' Enemy Mercy resurrect * “''Heads up, they’re back for more!” * ”''Oh, I guess they didn’t have enough.” Kills *"You got the beat, down!" *"That was the drop." *''"When the music hits, you feel no pain!"'' *''"I could do this with my eyes closed."'' *''"I need to learn to let go... Next time!" (Revenge) *"That's what I'm talking about"'' *''"You lost the beat"'' *"That’s more like it." *''"Boom!" (Melee blow)'' *''"Haha! Served!" (Melee blow)'' *''"Sorry, had to give you the hook."'' *''"I'm feeling some good vibrations!"'' *''"That was the sound of science"'' *"Having trouble keeping up?" *''"You get five for fighting."'' (with Breakaway / Slapshot equipped) *"C'mon! Drop the gloves!" (With Breakaway / Slapshot equipped and Melee blow) Killing Tracer * "Got you this time." Killing Symmetra * "That's for my family back home!" * "Stay outta Rio. That's my turf." Lucioball Performing a save *''"What a stop!"'' *''"An amazing stop!"'' *"Yo what the!" Scoring a goal *''"Gooooooooooooooooooooooool!!!!"'' *''"Bend it like Lúcio"'' *''"Haha! did you see that?"'' *''"He shoots, he scores"'' *''"Goal of the season"'' Team scoring a goal * "Oh, what a strike!" * "Nice shot." Own goal * "I can't believe I just did that." ''(self) * ''"Own goal? I'll take it." (enemy) Enemy team scoring a goal * "...We'll get it back!" * "Suboptimal." Pre-game lines *''"Ah, I’m in the groove!"'' *''"My ratings? 99 Patience, 99 dribbling, 99 making this look good." (Selecao & Striker)'' *''"Come on, keep your head up."'' *''"Enough waiting around, lets get out there."'' *"Everyone, move together." *''"Eh, breaktime's over, let's get moving!"'' *''"Just getting started."'' *''"Let’s get this party started!"'' *''"Let’s hussle."'' *''"Let's get moving!"'' *''"Look at this team; we’re gonna do great!"'' *"Everybody get yourself together and let's jam!" ''(Jazzy skin equipped) *"''This is the time of the year to think about everything we have to be thankful for." (During Winter Wonderland) On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"I never thought I would see the world like this.."'' (when using the telescope) On King's Row * "Let's not waste time, I got tickets to the show tonight." On Numbani *''"Now this is my kind of city! Everyone’s free to live as they choose."'' On Hollywood *''"Wonder if I have time to catch the hockey game?'' On Volskaya Industries *''"I wish I had brought my stick and pads; I'm sure I could've found a pick up game here."'' **''"Got my gear, time to find a game."'' (with Breakaway / Slapshot equipped) Pre-game conversations With Bastion With D.Va With Orisa With Reinhardt With Symmetra With Tracer With Winston Unorganized *''"Five, four, three, two, one!"'' *''"Aw, man."'' *''"Beatbox."'' *''"Check yourself."'' *''"Everything’s moving so fast it feels like I’m standing still. Oh wait."'' *''"Focus here."'' *"Found their shield generator, time to knock it out!" *''"Get on the attack or it’s game over."'' *''"Hey, go!"'' *''"Hey, I’m with you."'' *''"Hey, listen up."'' *''"Hey, thanks."'' *''"How do you like that."'' *''"I hear you."'' *''"I like the sound of that."'' *''"I need healing."'' *''"I need shields."'' *''"I need some armor."'' *''"I need to learn to let go, next time."'' *''"I’m feeling good."'' *''"I’m feeling it."'' *''"I’m feeling some good vibrations."'' *''"I’m just going to take 5 then, or 10, or 20."'' *''"I’m not hearing that noise."'' *''"I’m on defense."'' *''"I’m on my way."'' *''"I’m on the objective, you coming?'' *''"I’m ready."'' *''"I’m rocking this objective."'' *''"Is it hot in here or is it just...ME?'' *''"Keep up with this."'' *''"Let’s attack the objective."'' *''"Let’s get moving."'' *''"Let’s get patched up."'' *''"Let’s get rid of them."'' *''"Let’s get them off our objective."'' *''"Let’s get you healed up."'' *''"Let’s keep it going."'' *''"Let’s push it forward."'' *''"Let’s set up here."'' *''"Look, heads up. They’re back for more."'' *''"Man, I feel great."'' *''"Max healing boost."'' *''"Max speed boost."'' *''"Medic."'' *''"Move to the beat."'' *''"Move together."'' *''"My lucky day."'' *''"My ultimate is ready."'' *''"I’m going in."'' *''"I’m on the attack."'' *''"Incoming."'' *''"Is this thing on?'' *''"Let’s clear the area."'' *''"Let’s show them what we can do."'' *''"Look at this team, we’re gonna do great."'' *''"Looks like we’ve got an audience."'' *''"Lucio comin' at you'' *''"Man, so not cool."'' *''"Nice one."'' *''"No way."'' *''"Now that’s more like it."'' *''"Oh man, I’m loving this."'' *''"On my way."'' *''"Oh, hey hey!"'' *''"Oh man, you lost the beat."'' *''"Oh yeah."'' *''"Okay."'' *''"Party on the objective. Who’s in?'' *''"Priority target over here."'' *''"Pump up the volume."'' *''"Raising the volume."'' *''"Special delivery on the way."'' *''"Speed boost."'' *''"Served."'' *''"Someone call a doctor."'' *''"Step to this."'' *''"Sorry, had to give you the hook."'' *''"Take cover."'' *''"Taking the objective, come on over."'' *''"That was close."'' *''"Take it from the top."'' *''"That’s what I’m talking about."'' *"They got a shield generator around here somewhere." *''"This battles bumpin'!"'' *''"This way."'' *''"Turn it up."'' *''"I’m taking the objective. You know you want some."'' *''"Thanks, man."'' *''"That ain’t right."'' *''"That’s more like it."'' *''"The beat goes on."'' *''"They’re taking the objective, let’s knock them back."'' *''"This is going to make you feel better."'' *''"This is my jam'' *''"Time to accelerate."'' *''"Time to change it up."'' *''"Watch your step."'' *''"Wait what your back."'' *''"Watch yourself."'' *''"We got this, just a little longer."'' *''"We gotta pick it up, attack!"'' *''"We gotta pull together."'' *''"We need a tank."'' *''"When the music hits, you feel no pain."'' *''"We’re so close. Just hang in there."'' *''"They’re crashing the party."'' *''"We have them heading to the exits."'' *''"Winston, how’s it hangin?'' *''"We need a healer."'' *''"Whoa not this way."'' *''"You believe that? Even I don’t know what to tell you."'' *''"You feel that?'' *''"You got the beat down."'' *''"You gotta take care of yourself."'' *''"You having trouble keeping up?'' *''"You hear that?'' *''"Yeah, that was the drop."'' *''"Yeah."'' *''"Yo yo yo, let’s form up here."'' *''"You been practicing."'' *''"You know me, ready to roll."'' Category:Quotes